


Glutton

by Momus



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, double pentration, poly au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momus/pseuds/Momus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba gets into Clear's special chocolates he had made for Valentine's Day and ends up paying the price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glutton

Clear had made Valentine’s Day chocolates for every one, but he added in a little extra ingredient for all of them to enjoy; however, while Aoba was left home alone, he had stumbled upon the neatly wrapped box while intending to clean out the shared closet in the larger bedroom.

 _I shouldn’t open it. Clear will be mad._ He thought as his fingers worked at the ribbon and metallic red wrapping, taking extra care not to rip the fragile paper in hopes of re-wrapping the gift and hiding his deed.  Upon opening the delicate box inside, his mouth began to salivate from the very sight of the dainty chocolates.

The chocolates were in the shape of a heart, but each one had different colouring to match the boys.  Some were darker than others, to match their taste preference, but otherwise they looked as if they had been created by a master chef.

“ _I really shouldn’t eat these.  But, even if I do, he can make more, right?  Valentine’s Day is tomorrow. it’s okay to eat them early.  If I just eat my own…”_

He popped the chocolate with the bright blue ribbon into his mouth; it melted on his tongue and drowned his mouth in a sweet and salty taste, creating a whole experience as he savoured the decadent dessert.  Before he knew it, he had eaten the whole batch and licked away his guilt from his fingertips, trying to think of a way to properly apologize to Clear.

That night, Mink was the first to return home and found Aoba crumpled on the floor in the kitchen.  He had been rather distracted that day since indulging on the hidden sweets and was trying to keep himself busy by cleaning the house and even went as far as doing some gardening in the back yard, but as the day waned on, the ache in his body was all he could think about.  He had tried his hand at starting dinner to no avail, getting as far as putting on a pot of water on the stove before giving in to his desire.

“ _Mink!  Ahn!”_

“ _Aoba, what’s wrong?”_

_“I’m…hot.  I’ve been like this, all day.  Haah, Mink, help me!  Please!”_

With teary eyes and a flushed face, Aoba pleadingly looked up to Mink while his hips rolled back and forth, seeking friction from his tight jeans.  Mink knew immediately what he meant and was frozen with his ethical dilemma – should he help relieve Aoba, or take him straight to bed and let him wait it out?

As he sat thinking, Noiz returned, followed by Koujaku and Ren, and then finally Clear.

“ _Aoba-san!  What happened_?” cried Clear.

“ _Clear!  I…I ate the chocolates you made!_ “ admitted Aoba with his head hung low.

“ _Did you eat all of them?!”  
_

_“Yes!  I ate all of them, I’m so sorry!”_

Clear fretted and whined, mostly over poor Aoba’s state from eating an overload of the aphrodisiac he had cooked into the desserts.  He explained that everyone was meant to have one and the effect would be subtle, but if someone were to take as much as Aoba had it would amplify the effects and last hours.

Everyone stood shocked, some less than others, and contemplated amongst each other what the best course of action would be, but eventually all debates lead to one solution.

“ _Aoba…do you want us to help you?”_ asked Ren, crouching down by Aoba’s side with his hand rubbing his shoulders and back.

“ _Yes…”_ he whispered with a curt nod.  Ren helped him onto his feet and the rest of them followed to the upstairs bedroom

Upon reaching the bedroom, Aoba was already stripping off his clothes and Noiz was the first to jump him, pushing him onto the bed so he was on all fours with his rear near the edge and using his his moist tongue to drag over his hole before using the very tip to tease it.

“ _Don’t tease me!  Please!  I can’t take it!”_ Aoba cried as he pushed back to force more of Noiz onto him, and he didn’t mind one bit; with one hand holding open his ass, his tongue dove inside him while his finger slid alongside it to rub and poke at his prostate.

“ _Ahn!  Yeah, like that! Haah, Noiz…”_

While Noiz worked his rear, Clear shimmied underneath Aoba until he was face-to-face with his crotch and began to suck his sac while his hand worked his hot erection, and Aoba dove down to take in his cock and wildly suck on it.  Koujaku and Ren waited patiently by his head and stroked through his long hair before gathering it up in his hand to keep it out of his face.  When Aoba pulled off Clear and regained his breath, he switched to focus on Koujaku and Ren, taking turns to pleasure them both before sucking in both the heads of their dicks.

“ _A-Aoba!  Ahn!”_

The young man was seeping drool from his mouth and slurped loudly as he tried to suck them both at the same time.

With so much going on, he would have normally cum by now, and yet he felt like he wasn’t even close even though he was as hard as a rock and pre-cum dripped from the head of his cock.  He needed more.  Pulling away from the men surrounding him, he flipped over onto his back, breathing rapidly and diving his hand down to stroke himself.

“ _Please.  Someone–aaahhn–f-fuck me!”_

Ren took up the spot and bent his legs up before reaching down to position himself at his entrance, but Aoba was quick to stop him.

“ _No!  More!  I…I want two of you at once.”_

Ren paused and looked up at the other men who all seemed to hesitate.

“ _Well, he did say not to go easy on him..”_ Clear remarked rather bashfully as he eyed Aoba’s sweaty body and rocking hips.

Wordlessly, Mink moved Aoba so he was laying on top of him, with Aoba’s back pressed against his chest.  Ren assisted with pouring a copious amount of lubrication over Mink’s erection and even smeared some over Aoba’s hole, taking a moment to push his finger inside and force a low moan out from his lover.  When all was set, Mink lifted Aoba’s legs by his thighs and Ren guided him inside until the head was pushed past the tight rim.  Every one stared as Aoba’s jaw went slack and his head lolled back, crying out from how deliciously full he felt – but it still wasn’t enough.

“ _Ren…please…”_

Slicking himself up, Ren slowly and carefully entered him, taking care not to tear him in any way. 

“ _Aoba…so, ngh, tight!”_

Finally, he was fully seated and against Aoba’s impatient pushing, he remained still to allow his body time to stretch and adjust around the two thick cocks inside him. Meanwhile, Koujaku and Clear tended to teasing and stroking his body while Noiz filled his mouth

For the next two hours, all five men worked to try and satisfy Aoba, who constantly begged for them to go harder, faster, to have more kissing, sucking, cumming – nothing was enough for him.  When Mink and Ren had both cum inside him, he still hadn’t reached orgasm and they were promptly replaced by Koujaku and Clear, who went through their cycle of fucking him until orgasm and adding their seed to the mess that was already inside him.

Everyone was a sweaty, sticky mess, but they were determined to ease Aoba from his pain, and only when every hole was filled tot he brim and he was covered in gobs of his boyfriends’ cum was he finally sated, finishing with a loud groan with Clear pumping into him from behind.  He collapsed almost instantly, his consciousness wavering as sleep fought to take him over.

As it turns out, breaking open their V-day gift early wasn’t such a bad idea.


End file.
